klannadrzewiefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarek
Czarek (ang. Chad) Dickson to były Naczelny Dowódca KND, znany jako Numer 274. W odcinku Operacja: K.O.N.I.E.C kończy trzynaście lat i pozoruje zdradę. Przez pozostałe odcinki w których się pojawia uważany jest za zdrajcę i członka Nastolatków Ninja. Dopiero w odcinku Operacja: T.R.A.K.T.A.T wychodzi na jaw, że przez cały czas był jednym z nastoletnich agentów Klanu Na Drzewie pod przykrywką. Wygląd Czarek jest dość wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Nawet podczas jego pierwszego wystąpienia w serialu w sezonie pierwszym (gdy ma jeszcze dwanaście lat) wygląda bardziej jak nastolatek, niż dziecko. Ma kwadratową szczękę i jasne włosy, zaczesane tak, by zasłaniać jedno oko. Jego typowy strój zmienia się w zależności od sezonu. Do końcówki sezonu drugiego (Operacja: K.O.N.I.E.C) składa się nań jednoczęściowy czerwony kombinezon z tabliczką z jego numerem na piersi, metalowe naramienniki, brązowe buty oraz hełm z durszlaka. W późniejszych odcinkach pojawia się zwykle w zbroi bojowej nastolatków lub w biało - czerwonym stroju baseballowym. Osobowość Jest zwykle dość wyluzowany i pewny siebie - nieraz wręcz przesadnie. Uważa się za najlepszego agenta Klanu. Bywa arogancki i zadufany w sobie. Gdy był jeszcze oficjalnym agentem Klanu, był rozpoznawany, szanowany i otaczany czcią, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Ma silny instynkt przywódczy i zależy mu na tym, by być najlepszym we wszystkim, co robi. Jego wysokie mniemanie o sobie nie bierze się jednak znikąd - to kompetentny oficer, który doskonale wypełnia swoje obowiązki. Jest uzdolniony w dziedzinie walki, a w odcinku Operacja: T.R.A.K.T.A.T pokazano, że to on wyszkolił Numer 1. Został Naczelnym Dowódcą gdy miał zaledwie osiem lat. O jego umiejętnościach oraz lojalności świadczy również fakt, że został wybrany, aby zostać nastoletnim agentem, co jest dowodem ogromnego zaufania ze strony organizacji. Mimo przynależności do KND Czarek jest również doskonałym uczniem, przewodniczącym kilku szkolnych organizacji oraz uczęszcza na wiele pozaszkolnych zajęć i kółek zainteresowań. Wystąpienia w serialu Zadebiutował w Operacji: C.Z.A.R.E.K '', w której pomógł członkom Sektora V pokonać swoich rodziców - MegaMamę i DestruktoTatę. Pojawił się przelotnie w ''Operacji: K.A.W.A i Operacji: Z.B.I.E.G, jednak nie miał większego wpływu na zdarzenia przedstawione w tych odcinkach. W odcinku Operacja: K.O.N.I.E.C skończył trzynaście lat. Uknuł wówczas intrygę mającą na celu ukrycie tego faktu przed Klanem, przy okazji wymazując pamięć większości członków Sektora V. Gdy jego podstęp wyszedł na jaw, uciekł by dołączyć do Nastolatków Ninja, przy okazji posyłając Bazę Księżycową na kurs kolizyjny ze słońcem. Ciekawostki * Istnieje nieścisłość co do tego, jak długo Numer 274 był Naczelnym Dowódcą. W odcinku Operacja: K.O.N.I.E.C stwierdza, że dowodził KND przez pięć lat, jednak w rozgrywającej się trzy lata przed wydarzeniami z serialu scenie w odcinku Operacja: M.A.U.R.Y.C.Y pokazano, że w tamtym okresie Naczelnym Dowódcą był Numer 100. Niektórzy fani teoretyzują, że w tamtym okresie mogło być dwóch Naczelnych Dowódców, lub że Numer 274 był zastępcą Numeru 100. Najprawdopodobniej jest to jednak błąd twórcy. Galeria Plik: Numer 274 2.png Plik: Czarek.png|Czarek w zbroi bojowej nastolatków Plik: Czarek w staniku.png|Czarek w staniku (Operacja: I.M.P.R.E.Z.A (1)) Plik: Czarek op traktat.png|Czarek w odcinku Operacja: T.R.A.K.T.A.T Numer 1 i Czarek.jpg|Czarek z Numerem 1 Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Agenci KND